Amor Felino Colombiano
by Forever.War- Smeralda
Summary: Los chicos de Inazuma por problemas en el equipo, deben viajar por un año a un retiro en la Naturaleza, pero no en Japon sino en Colombia, lograran los chicos acomodarse a vivir con personas nuevas, pais nuevo, amigos y enemigos nievos, y sobre todo...¿el amor?


**Amor Felino Colombiano.**

Era un día muy caluroso, en la ciudad Inazuma, era un Martes, y el actual Campeón Mundial, Inazuma Japan, estaba entrenando arduamente, ya que su loco y querido capitán decidió practicar mejor que nunca el primer día de Verano, ya que según el habían perdido demasiado tiempo, pero ese no era un verano común y corriente ya que gracias a haber ganado el Mundial y no desconcentrarse de sus estudios, les habían dado 1 años libre, pero solo si presentaban un examen y Todos pasaban el examen se ganarían ese gran Verano, y con un arduo trabajo, lleno de lloriqueos y quejas de Endo, al final todos pasaron su examen y a partir de ese momento tendrían un año libre.

Pero algo que pudo notar el entrenador era que el equipo se estaba dividiendo, gracias a la fama que habían adquirido al convertirse en los mejores del mundo.

-Paren el entrenamiento!- exclamo el Entrenador Kudo

Todos se acercaron al entrenador, ya que el tono con el cual los llamo, fue un tanto rudo y de preocupación

-El entrenamiento Terminó, mañana a las 9 de la mañana los quiero a todos aquí, puntuales- al decir esto se retiro

-Que querrá mañana?- preguntaron todos

**Al día siguiente**

Ya todos los jugadores habían llegado y esperaban al entrenador Kudo, el cual aun no llegaba.

-Para que nos querrá el entrenador?- pregunto Midorikawa

-Seguro será para alguna entrevista- dijo orgulloso Kurimatsu

-Y como estas tan seguro?- pregunto Kabeyama

-Sencillo, yo lo se todo- dijo con un gran ego Kurimatsu

-Se equivocan- dijo el entrenador apareciendo por detrás de todos asustándolos- No los he llamado para eso, solo les diré dos cosas, primero sus padre y/o tutor ya están enterados, y están en completo acuerdo, y segundo muchas cosas cambiaran, desde el viernes en adelante el equipo de Inazuma Japan, vivirá en Colombia, con el fin de estrechar algunos lasos de amistad y trabajo en equipo, algo que Raimon perdió completamente, estarán en Colombia 1 año, dudas?- termino por decir Kudo

-Donde nos quedaremos?- pregunto Kido con su típica seriedad

-Duraran 1dia en la capital, Bogotá allí nos estará esperando una persona, la cual será nuestro guía en el camino, y nos mostrará la ciudad, y luego partiremos a la hacienda, en donde duraremos un año, es decir que después de un día en Bogotá, en el cual vamos a conoces, y acoplarnos al nuevo país, luego iremos a una hacienda la cual nos tocara viajar 1:30 en avión, 1 hora en la Caravana y 1 hora a caballo o simplemente caminando, ahí se decidirá.

-Vamos a hacer algún trabajo o algo por estilo?- pregunto Someoka

-No, pero entrenaran mil veces mas que aquí, y lo harán con otro estilo

-Vendremos en ese año a Japón?- pregunto Hiroto

-Con ayuda del Primer Ministro iremos en su Jet privado, es por eso que cada mes vendrán a Japón, además vendrán Toko y Rika

-Bien Colombia, ahí voy!- grito Endo eufórico

Si!- dijeron todos

-Bien nos vemos el Viernes a las 8:30 de la mañana en el Aeropuerto, lleven todo lo que crean necesario, pero recuerden que van prácticamente a conocer y a entrenar, y no van al fin del mundo, no exageren con el equipaje, pero les diré algo, en Bogotá hay una temperatura Fría, y en la hacienda es medio caliente, por lo que empaquen tanto ropa de invierno pero no exageren, como ropa de calor, nos vemos el viernes, no se retrasen- se fue el entrenador.

Y así pasaron toda la tarde el miércoles, y el jueves, empacando, despidiéndose, y uno más que otro que empaco de más.

**El Viernes 8:25**

-Estamos todos?- pregunto Kudo

-Si!- dijeron todos al unísono

-Esperen!- grito Endo llegando con un sándwich en la boca- Ya vine es que me levante tarde

-Bien ahora que estamos todos vámonos

-Si!- dijeron todos

El Vuelo fue muy extraño, Con un Tsunami con ataques de nervios, Hijikata muy dormido, Endo gritando a los cuatro vientos que estaba emocionado, y los demás más tranquilos.

Al llegar a Colombia, Bogotá, todos estaban emocionados, y cuando salieron del Aeropuerto y vieron al Caravana Relámpago, pero antes de poder subir una joven de al menos unos 15 ó 16 años, de cabellos negros cortos hasta sus hombros, con un fleco recto que llegaban debajo de sus cejas, tenía unas hermosos ojos de color café claro, era de tez blanca y de estatura normal, usaba un jean negro con una blusa manga larga color azul oscuro, y una chaqueta de cuero de color negro, y sus zapatos eran unos tenis de color azul oscuro y negro, se quedo mirando a Kudo, y luego asintió.

-Así que este es el equipo de Raimon, Bienvenidos a Colombia, mi nombre es Karol, y de hoy en adelante, durante su estancia aquí seré su guía turística- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa la hermosa chica- ahora alguna duda?

-Que aremos el día de hoy?- pregunto Toramaru

-Dejaran sus cosas en el hotel, y les daremos 1 hora para que se acomoden en este, luego iremos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, y conocerán cosas- dijo la chica feliz

-Si, ella tiene razón, vamos a conocer la ciudad, para acomodarse al nuevo país, luego regresaremos al hotel, y mañana en la mañana partiremos - dijo Kudo miando al equipo.

Y así llegaron a un hotel, el cual tenía un aire hogareño, estaba muy acogedor, tenia un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, los dormitorios quedaron de parejas, eran muy sencillos, con un camarote, unas mesitas de noche, un baño, y un pequeño y sencillo escritorio, luego de que pasara la hora, todos estaban en la entrada viendo como Karol guardaba una Camioneta Ford Ranger color negro en un parqueadero, y luego salía y se sorprendió de verlos tan impresionados y se confundió.

-Que sucede, tengo algo en la cara o que?- dijo en son de burla Karol

-No sino que…eto… sabes conducir?- pregunto Tsunami

-Si, pero tranquilos se manejar demás cosas, pero este año verán que manejar un carro se quedara a tras, con las actividades que realizaran- dijo la chica sin prestar mucha atención- bien ahora iremos a la Cima

-La cima?- preguntaron todos

-Si, yo le llamo así- se volteo y señalo a una montaña a el oriente, en donde se pudo apreciar una iglesia-iremos a este lugar, y podrán ver algo muy hermoso

-Y como subiremos allí?-pregunto Endo emocionado

-Como deseen teleférico o caminando, como lo quieren?

-Teleférico - dijeron todos

-Bien, Vamos- dijo y subieron a la Caravana Relámpago, para después ir a un centro, en donde se subían a los teleféricos- bien como somos muchos, llame a alguien y así dividirnos en dos grupos, uno con ella y uno conmigo.

En ese momento una joven de cabellos rubios, hasta la mitad de la espalda, con un fleco recto, y dos mechones rebeldes hasta sus hombros, ojos color café claro, y piel blanca, estatura normal, venia hacia ellos, usaba un pantalón negro, una blusa manga larga color rosa pálido, y una chaqueta gris, tenia unos tenis fucsia con gris, y en su cuello tenia unos audífonos.

-Hola- dijo la chica con una sonrisa muy tierna- mucho gusto me pueden llamar Nati, soy la hermana de Karol- miro a Karol-Lista?

-Claro- la peli negra, para luego mirar a Raimon-Nos dividiremos en grupos, y subiremos a los teleféricos- al decir esto todos entraron a los dos teleféricos, y Nati, y Karol a los suyos.

Adentro empezaron a oprimir unos botones, y al ir subiendo, miraban con más emoción la ciudad y la vista, pero nadie se había dado cuenta de que ni Karol, ni Nati miraban con emoción la vista, Fudo al ver que estaban concentrados en la vista se acercó a Nati.

-Ni se te ocurra acercárteme- dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Como sabias?-pregunto el chico

-Simple, estoy alerta, es algo muy básico en el entrenamiento que van a realizar-dijo abriendo los ojos, matando con la mirada a Fudo-Querías algo?

-No- se fue mirándola de reojo

Al llegar arriba, todos se bajaron emocionados, y vieron que el primer grupo ya se había bajado (el grupo de Karol)

Nati se acercó a Karol, ante la atenta mirada de todos

-Todos tuyos, por favor dile a Kathy que le llevare el alimento de los Caballos cuando vaya, creo que iré en dos o tres días, y a Vale dile que siga investigando el antídoto de Lluvia, ella es la única que puede curarla, que no se rinda, y que tenga cuidado con sus mascotas, y con los implementos de mamá, no quiero otro susto

-Si, yo les digo, pero dime algo Lluvia se recuperara?

-Como te lo dije Vale es la única que puede curarlo, mucha suerte- miro a Raimon, los cuales estaban muy sorprendidos y confundidos por la conversación- Disfruten su estancia, nos vemos- al decir esto se dio la vuelta y camino por un camino y se alejo

-Bien, vamos a ver la vista- dijo Caminando hacia un barandal en donde se podia ver toda la ciudad

-Wau!, esto supera la Torre- dijo Endo feliz

-Si- dijeron todos

Y no era para menos ya que en la vista se observaban las montañas, las casas, los edificios, las personas se veían pequeñas, y los carros igual

Karol solo observaba por donde se había ido Nati

_-Solo espero que Vale pueda salvar a Lluvia_- pensó Karol con sus manos sobre su corazón y mirando el cielo. En ese momento el celular de Karol sonó, llamando la atención de todos

-Vale?- pregunto dudosa la chica

_-No, soy yo Dani, Vale es la mejor, tranquila lluvia se salvo, pero esta un poco herida, pero no es nada grave_ – dijo alguien feliz

-Enserio!- dijo feliz- Gracias, es mas en agradecimiento le llevare un paquete de comida para sus mascotas

-_No es necesario, todo esta bien-dijo una voz diferente, una fría y llena de soledad_

-Insisto

_-Bien, haz lo que quieras- dijo la voz aun mas fría_

-Gracias, cuando llegue te lo daré

_-Hpm – bufo la voz fría_

_-Ah! será mejor que cuides a los de Raimon, Kathy, Majo, Aleja, Mateo, Diego, Golanzo, Ordoñez, Mavi, todos están esperando a ellos – dijo la voz alegre de nuevo_

-Bien, creo que estaremos bien, gracias nos vemos mañana

_-Si, Adiós_

La Chica miro a Raimon, el cual estaba mirándola interrogante

-Listos para la siguiente parada?- dijo feliz

-Claro- dijo Endo Eufórico, y a todos se les resbalo una gotita anime

-Bien – se volteo mirando a todos lados, y señalo una casa- En esta casa venden unos dulces, riquísimos!-

-Si!- grito Midorikawa- AL FIN, PENSE QUE JAMAS PROBARIA UN DULCE, VAMOS!- a todos les dio vergüenza ajena

Midorikawa tomo a Karol del brazo, pero cuando la iba a jalar a la dulcería, no pudo así que la miro sorprendido.

-Tranquilo, a la dulcería no le saldrán piernas y huira de ti, cálmate- al decir esto tomo la mano de este y deshizo el agarre- Vamos – se fue caminando a la dulcería, seguido de todos

Al llegar a la tienda, Midorikawa se llevo casi todos los dulces, se la pasaron viendo la ciudad, y a las 7 de la noche regresaron al hotel

-Bien chicos, les recomiendo que descansen, mañana tendrán un día muy agitado, les volveré a decir el horario de mañana – tomo su celular, y tecleo y luego empezó a leer- el avión parte a las 7:30 am, así que saldremos del hotel a las 6:30, el vuelo durará 2 horas, así que llegaremos a las 9:30, a las 9:45 partiremos en la Caravana hacia el pueblo duraremos 1 hora mas, y al llegar el pueblo, iremos a la hacienda, en caballo o caminando.

-Que día nos espera – dijo Kabeyama

-Descansen, los vendré a buscar a las 6:00 deben estar preparados ya – al decir esto se encamina al garaje, y todos entran al hotel a descansar

**Al día siguiente 5:45 am**

-Ya todos están listos?- pregunto Karol, la cual tenia unas medias veladas color negro, con un short de jean gris, unas botas grises, una blusa de mangas color blanca, y una chaqueta blanca sencilla, y en su mano derecha tenia un pulsera de plata con diferentes dijes

-Si- dijeron todos

Y así se dirigieron a la Caravana Relámpago, el cual los llevo al Aeropuerto, todos abordaron el avión, y el puesto era de dos puestos, y quedaron así

Karol y Kido

Hijikata y Kogure

Kabeyama y Ante ojos

Someoka y Fubuki

Midorikawa y Hiroto

Sakuma y Toramaru

Hiroto y Kazemaru

Tobitaka y Kurimatsu

Fudo y Goenji

Tachimukai y Tsunami

Toko y Rika

Endo y Haruna

Natsumi y Aki

Entrenador Kudo y Fuyuka

Karol se sentó en el lado de la ventana, y empezó a mirar su pulsera atentamente

_-Lluvia, tranquila ahí voy, debo darle gracias a Vale cuando la vea, espero poder verla con tan solo una vez me conformo_- pensó atentamente Karol

-Karol, Karol – dijo Kido

-Ah! – Miro a Kido- Dime

-Esa pulsera es muy hermosa y los dijes igual, que significan?- pregunto curioso Kido

Alzo su pulsera y tomo una forma de un viento- significa viento, o libertad- ahora tomo una con forma de rayo- significa rayo o electricidad- tomo una con forma de gota de agua- significa la lluvia y agua- tomo una con forma de fuego- significa el fuego- tomo una con forma de tierra- significa el suelo o tierra- tomo una con forma de una estrella- significa amistad- tomo una con forma de corazón- significa amor por nuestros amigos, tanto humanos, como animales y plantas- tomo una con forma de caballo- significa rapidez y conexión con la naturaleza, todas juntas conforman en nombre de la hacienda que es "Natural Planet"

-Ah ya veo, y todos tienen una?

-Si, eso nos identifica a todos, si alcanzan la máxima capacidad tendrán uno, pero de 150 equipos que han venido, ninguno ha pasado

-Pero porque?

-Es sorpresa – dijo haciendo una cara muy tierna

Todo el vuelo estuvo muy tranquilo, todos descansaron incluyendo a Tsunami, ya que se habían levantado muy temprano, cuando el avión aterrizo, Karol fue la primera que salió, y un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, de tez blanca, y mas alto que Karol, ella lo abrazo muy feliz, luego de que todos bajaran del avión ella lo presento.

-Chicos, él es Mateo, es mi novio- dijo feliz. Todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo la chica.

-Hola, un placer, espero llevarme bien con todos – dijo feliz

-Bien chicos, ahora vamos a recoger el equipaje, y partiremos en la Caravana

-Si! – dijo Endo mas que feliz

Al tomar el equipaje, todos subieron a la Caravana, estaban esperando que Karol, el Entrenador y Mateo subieran, pero estaban hablando

-Bien ahora llegaremos a la hacienda, necesito llamar a alguna de las muchachas para que los guíen, ya que tengo que buscar a Vale y ver a lluvia, y Mateo se debe quedar en el pueblo, comprando algunas cosas – dijo Karol preocupada

-Y yo no puedo ir, ya que debo planear unas cosas aquí en la ciudad, así que en este viaje de media hora, Karol, tú estarás a cargo – dijo el entrenador

-Claro, cuando lleguemos podemos ir en carro en el camino llamare a algunos de mis compañeros, para que vengan en su carro y podemos irnos por la selva- dijo muy feliz, para luego mirar al Entrenador y su novio- puedo?

-Claro…solo trata que la gatita no se los coma- dijo Mateo mirando a Raimon, los cuales miraban a los tres muy confundidos.

-Gatita? Comer?- pregunto Kudo confundido.

-Valentina- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo- Es muy peligrosa, solo si se enoja.

-Ten cuidado con los muchachos- dijo Kudo.

-Claro- dijo Karol para mirar a Mateo- No te vayas a caer, Torpe

-Que? Yo jamás me caería en este entrenamiento, llegare sin ningún rasguño- dijo con aires de superioridad.

-Si, claro- dijo Kudo, para luego subir a la caravana y explicarles lo que harán a los jugadores.

-Adiós, y cuídate- dijo Karol dándole un beso en los labios a Mateo

-Te amo- dijo el abrazándola- y que no te coma un león

-Yo igual te amo- dijo para luego mirarle a los ojos- Y no me comerá- Al decir esto subió a la Caravana,- Bien chicos, partiremos inmediatamente.

Después de 10 minutos la Caravana de detuvo.

-Porque nos detenemos- pregunto Endo curioso.

-Porque eso- dijo Karol señalando la ventana, todos miraron a la dirección dicha, y se sorprendieron.

-Que?- dijo Endo muy asustado, para luego mirar a Karol- No le da miedo.

-Bajemos- ignorando a Endo tomo su mochila, y salio de la Caravana.

-Ahora si nos explicarás, que hace una chica rodeada de Armas?- dijo Midorikawa con un tono preocupado.

-Ah! pues esta entrenando, espérenme aquí, ya vuelvo- dijo Karol.

-Entraras, es imposible esta electrificado la cerca – dijo Goenji seguro de si mismo.

-Ya lo veras- al decir esto, de un salto estuvo en el techo de la Caravana, para luego saltar sobre la cerca, y aterrizar en el suelo con sutileza, luego empezó a caminar hacia una joven de cabellos castaños oscuros hasta la mitad de la espalda, la joven al estar de espaldas no la vio- Mavi!

-Ah!- grito la joven algo asustada y perdiendo su concentración, aunque casi se le entierra un cuchillo en el cráneo- Maldición Karol, me quieres matar- tomo el cuchillo y se lo lanzo a Karol, la cual se agacho, y miro hacia atrás, para ver como el cuchillo quedaba enterrado en la grama del campo, para luego mirar con una gota estilo anime a su amiga.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu no estés concentrada a tu alrededor, además, porque carajos, siempre que te veo me recibes con un cuchillo, espada, o cualquier otra cosa filosa, un día de estos creeré que de verdad, me vas a matar, María Victoria! – dijo fuera de sus casillas, a lo que su compañera y por ahora, asesina sonrio con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento- dijo con sus manos en su nuca, con un gesto despreocupado.

_-Será mejor que cuando este cerca de ella, traeré un chaleco anti-balas, y unos guarda-espaldas, o le diré a Vale que me entrene_- pensó negando la peli negra

-Ahora dime algo, no tenias tu que buscar a los de Raimon y traerlos hasta la casa?- pregunto la peli castaña

-Si, pero se preocuparon la verte así- Karol la miro de arriba abajo- Además tu que haces vestida, así, esta no es tu estilo, es mas de… de… del estilo de Majo.

La Castaña la miro con una mirada que la helaba hasta los huesos, los ojos de Mavi, eran un negro carbón, sin brillo alguno…


End file.
